Polishes for hard surfaces, for example for automotive bodies, based on organopolysiloxanes are already known. For example, the review article by Engineer P. Preiss in Seifen - Ole -Fette - Wachse--vol. 102, No. 1/1976, page 20-22. In DE 3,409,320 A (Hoechst AG, issued on Sep. 19, 1985), an automotive polish is described which contains a salt of a long-chain fatty amine. In DE 3,616,575 A (Dow Corning Ltd., issued on Nov. 20, 1986) and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,648, a polish in the form of a water-in-oil emulsion is disclosed which contains a polydiorganosiloxane/polyoxyalkylene copolymer. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,953 (Borden Inc., issued on Aug. 16, 1983), an oil-in-water emulsion containing silicone oil and amino-functional silicones is claimed as a polish. All of the above publications disclose the use of organic solvents.
However, measures for environmental protection, make it increasingly necessary to avoid organic solvents in chemical preparations. Moreover, organic solvents are often undesirable, due to their toxicological properties and their fire risk.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide organopolysiloxane-based polishes which are essentially free of organic solvents.